Gombal oh Gombal
by Altair's
Summary: Bayangkan bahwa anda adalah kekasih dari mereka semua. Anda akan digodanya dengan berbagai macam cara... readerXvarious, gombal tingkat dewa.


**~GREETINGS~**

veGAara-lover: halo… balik lagi sama saya… ini fanfict KHR saya ke 3.

edwardABALric: *lirik veGAara* yang dulu gak diterusin?

veGAara-lover: draftnya ilang semuaaaaa… *desperado*

edwardABALric: loh? Kok bisa?

veGAara-lover: si bleki (baca: laptop warna item punya author) rusak! Eh pas di servis datanya ilang semuaaaaaa…. Hueeeeee~

edwardABALric: ckck, kasian. *tepuk – tepuk pundak veGAara* Sabar ya, say…

veGAara- lover: *nyamber kursi* *timpuk edwardABAL*

edwardABALric: **GYAAAA!**

veGAara-lover: gak usah panggil gue pake sayang – sayangan! *kubur edwardABAL* ehm, langsung aja, happy reading!

*mind to review?*

###

(Bayangkan bahwa anda adalah kekasih dari mereka semua. Anda akan digodanya dengan berbagai macam cara. Siapa yang rayuannya paling mengena, dialah yang patut menjadi lelaki idaman anda…)

(Warning: gombal tingkat dewa, garing. Maklumi saja. #eh)

(Disclaimer: punya Amano Akira. Semua gombalan yang ada didalam sini adalah gombalan saya, tapi ada juga yang saya 'pinjam tanpa izin' karena saya gak tau siapa yang pake gombalan tersebut pertama kali. Hehe.)

###

**Gombal oh Gombal**

Bayangkan bahwa anda adalah kekasih dari mereka semua. Anda akan digodanya dengan berbagai macam cara, berbagai macam rayuan yang berbeda - beda. Siapa yang rayuannya paling mengena, dialah yang patut menjadi lelaki idaman anda…

###

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Tsuna: Dirumah kamu ada kebun bunga ya?

Kamu: Iya, kok kamu tahu?

Tsuna: Soalnya kamu sudah membuat hatiku berbunga – bunga.

(Rayuan yang terkesan sangat jujur dan tulus, bisa membuat hati beneran berbunga – bunga. **Tingkat kegombalan ****20%****, gombal ****tingkat rendah**.)

###

**Gokudera Hayato**

Gokudera: Ayah kamu guru ya?

Kamu: Ih, kok kamu tanya – tanya tentang ayahku sih?

Gokudera: U… Udah jawab aja iya!

Kamu: I… Iya. Emang kenapa?

Gokudera: Ka… Karena kamu telah mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk mencintaimu…

(Rayuan yang sederhana, manis, dan disampaikan dengan sangat indah, bisa membuat siapapun makin cinta sama si dia. **Tingkat kegombalan ****68%****, gombal ****tingkat menengah**.)

###

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Yamamoto: Eh, kamu suka main baseball ya?

Kamu: Aduh, aku malah gak bias main baseball sama sekali tuh…

Yamamoto: Oh, gitu. Yaudah. *pergi*

**EH, SALAH! ULANG, WOI, ULANG!**

Ehm, lanjut!

Yamamoto: Eh, kamu suka main baseball ya?

Kamu: Aduh, aku malah gak bias main baseball sama sekali tuh…

Yamamoto: Ah, masa' sih? Kok kayaknya kamu ahli main baseball.

Kamu: Loh, emang kenapa?

Yamamoto: Soalnya kamu sering melempar dan memukul hati dan perasaanku hingga jauh lalu membiarkannya ditangkap oleh orang lain. Padahal aku hanya ingin kau seoranglah yang menerimanya…

(Rayuan yang sangat jitu! Rayuan seperti ini sangat mengena pada perasaan perempuan! Kata – katanya yang dibuat indah bisa – bisa membuat kamu pengen buru – buru kawin sama si dia! **Tingkat kegombalan ****gahar****, gombal ****tingkat dewa**.)

###

**Hibari Kyouya**

Hibari: Ayahmu pegawai negri?

Kamu: Hah? Pegawai negri? Buk…

Hibari: Jawab saja iya, atau, kamikorosu!

Kamu: I… Iya, iya. Terus kenapa?

Hibari: Karena…

Kamu: *nunggu*

Hibari: *diem*

Kamu: *masih nunggu*

Hibari: *blushing* *balik badan* Gak jadi deh.

Kamu: **HWOI!**

(Gombalan macam apa ini? Saya juga gak tau. Tapi walaupun gombalnya gak jadi, kamu bisa melihat ekspresi malu – malu si dia saat mau menyampaikan gombalannya. Si dia juga meninggalkanmu begitu saja sampai – sampai membuatmu penasaran. **Tingkat kegombalan ****terselubung****, ****gombal gak jadi**.)

###

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

*ceritanya lagi piket*

Ryohei: Yang ini mau ditaruh dimana?

Kamu: tempat sampahnya ditaruh dipinggir saja, dekat meja guru.

Ryohei: Bukan tempat sampahnya…

Kamu: Terus apanya?

Ryohei: Mau ditaruh dimana perasaanku padamu yang sudah lama terpendam ini?

(Gombalan ini merupakan kejutan awal dari si dia saat menyatakan cinta, kejutan yang sangat manis dan mau tak mau membuatmu tertawa kecil sambil tetap merasakan jantungmu yang berasa dagdigdugduer itu. **Tingkat kegombalan ****79%****, gombal ****tingkat menengah**.)

###

**Rokudou Mukuro**

*ceritanya dia abis melihat kamu nabok junior yang berandalan.*

Mukuro: Kufufu… Kamu cantik – cantik tetapi mematikan ya? Seperti api yang menjalar.

Kamu: Karena aku nabok junior ya? *murung*

Mukuro: Bukan karena itu kok.

Kamu: Jadi, karena apa?

Mukuro: Karena kamu telah membakar hati ini dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu.

(Walaupun pertama hampir membuatmu salah paham, tetapi gombalan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahmu. **Tingkat kegombalan ****44%****, gombal ****tingkat rendah**.)

###

**TYL!Lambo**

Lambo: Eh, kamu punya permen gak?

Kamu: wah, aku gak punya tuh.

Lambo: Kalau coklat?

Kamu: Aku juga gak punya.

Lambo: Masa' sih kamu gak punya yang manis – manis? Kamu bohong ya?

Kamu: Hah? Kok aku bohong? Aku memang gak punya!

Lambo: Kamu bohong. Soalnya kamu aja udah manis~

(Gombalan yang manis, sesuai dengan topiknya. Pujian yang simple dari si dia tetap membuatmu tersipu – sipu dan langsung punya niat untuk menyembunyikan yang manis – manis lainnya agar si dia bisa menyanjungmu lagi. **Tingkat kegombalan ****51%****, gombal ****tingkat menengah**.)

###

**TYL!Reborn**

*ceritanya Reborn lagi tidur di sofa*

Reborn: Hei, matikan lampunya.

Kamu: Iya.

*lampu dimatiin*

Reborn: Hei, tutup gordennya.

Kamu: iya, iya.

*gorden ditutup*

Kamu: Memang segitu silaunya ya? Sampai gak butuh cahaya. *jalan ke pintu kamar*

Reborn: *melek sebentar* *tutup mata lagi* Jangan kemana – mana. Disini saja.

Kamu: Hah?

Reborn: Nanti di sini jadi gelap.

Kamu: Disini memang sudah gelap kan? Lagian gak ada hubungannya…

Reborn: Aku tidah butuh penerangan di sini. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kamu.

(Kalimat terakhir darinya membuat jantungmu berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, didukung dengan suasana remang – remang *emangnya warung?* dan juga rangkaian kata yang tidak bertele – tele. Kini dirimu bertanya – tanya apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh si dia yang mengantuk. **Tingkat kegombalan ****gahar****, gombal ****tingkat dewa**.)

###

**Dino Cavallone**

Dino: Kamu kok kayak lampu merah sih?

Kamu: Hah? Apanya?

Dino: Soalnya kamu sudah menyetop hatiku dan disuruh terus menerus menunggu lama… Kapan lampu hijaunya?

(Ternyata si dia udah lama digantungin sama kamu, sampai – sampai gombalannya sangat berbobot sekali *?*. Gombalan putus asa seperti ini bisa bikin kamu tersentuh dan langsung menyadari kesalahan terbesarmu. **Tingkat kegombalan ****87%****, gombal ****tingkat menengah**.)

###

**Xanxus**

Xanxus: Hoi.

Kamu: Apa?

Xanxus: Kau ini mengganggu sekali. Seperti sampah saja.

Kamu: **HEH!** Kurang ajar! Maksud lo apa? *jiwa premannya keluar*

Xanxus: Sudah ku bilang kan? Kau itu sampah.

Kamu: Oh, ngajak ribut nih? Ayo, gue gak takut!

Xanxus: Ayo sini, ribut!

**HWOOOII! SALAAAHH! ULANG!**

Ehm, maaf. Lanjut!

Xanxus: Hoi.

Kamu: Apa?

Xanxus: Kau ini mengganggu sekali. Seperti sampah saja.

Kamu: **HEH!** Ap…

Xanxus: Kau menggangguku, begitu mengganggu kehidupanku. Kau seperti sampah yang bau. Dan saking baunya, aku terus kepikiran akan dirimu.

(Gombalan yang aneh, hampir membuatmu mengeluarkan kata – kata yang tidak sopan. Tetapi si dia memang mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menyampaikan cintanya padamu. Dan menurutnya, kau adalah sampah terindah dalam hidupnya *eh?*. **Tingkat kegombalan ****77%****, gombal ****tingkat menengah**.)

###

**Belphegor**

*ceritanya lagi berkunjung kerumah kamu*

Bel: Bener rumahmu yang ini?

Kamu: Rumahku memang yang ini.

Bel: Jelek banget. *to the point*

Kamu: **HEH!**

Bel: Kamu gak seharusnya tinggal di sini.

Kamu: Memangnya aku harus tinggal dimana?

Bel: Tuan putri harusnya tinggal bersama pangeran sepertiku~ shishishi~

(Sanjungan klasik menggunakan kosakata 'putri' dan 'pangeran'. Walaupun sebelumnya diejek dulu, tetap saja membuat dirimu termalu – malu. **Tingkat kegombalan ****40%****, gombal ****tingkat rendah**.)

###

**Byakuran**

*ceritanya mau pergi keluar negri*

Kamu: Sudah siap semua?

Byakuran: Sudah kok.

Kamu: Semua pakaian?

Byakuran: Ada.

Kamu: Berkas – berkas kerjaan?

Byakuran: Ada.

Kamu: Pasport?

Byakuran: Ada.

Kamu: Tiket pesawat?

Byakuran: Ada.

Kamu: Kalau begitu semua sudah ada.

Byakuran: Tapi ada satu yang kurang…

Kamu: Apa?

Byakuran: Rasa cintamu padaku.

(Gombalan seperti ini bisa membuatmu galau. Karena akhirnya kamu sibuk berfikir ikut pergi bersamanya atau tidak. **Tingkat kegombalan ****46%****, gombal ****tingkat rendah****.**)

###

**Colonello**

Colonello: Eh, kamu tahu Katy Perry?

Kamu: Tahu kok. Penyanyi luar negri yang cantik itu kan?

Colonello: Dia tahun depan mau konser disini loh!

Kamu: **DEMI APA?** Kyaaa~ gue suka banget sama dia!

Colonello: Beneran!

Kamu: Kyaaaa! *heboh*

Colonello: Kyaaaa! *ikutan heboh* *lho?*

**HWOOOII! SALAAAHH! ULANG!**

Ehm. Lanjut!

Colonello: Eh, kamu tahu Katy Perry?

Kamu: Tahu kok. Penyanyi luar negri yang cantik itu kan?

Colonello: Lho? Bukannya itu kamu ya?

(Siapa yang tidak suka disamakan dengan artis luar negri yang cantik dan punya suara indah? Jadi jangan heran jika sedetik setelah gombal kamu bakal terbang jauh sambil teriak – teriak nyanyi, "**BABY YOU ARE FIREWORKS~!**". **Tingkat kegombalan ****29%****, gombal ****tingkat rendah****.**)

###

**Fran**

Fran: *diem*

Kamu: *ikut diem*

Fran: *masih diem*

Kamu: *mulai bosen*

Fran: *masih tetep diem*

Kamu: Hei, kok diem terus sih? *ngambek*

Fran: Maaf aku tidak bisa ngomong banyak…

Kamu: Memangnya kenapa?

Fran: Soalnya kalau dekat denganmu tiba – tiba aku kehilangan semua kata – kataku…

(Dan seketika itu pula kamu juga kehilangan semua kata – katamu… **tingkat kegombalan ****gahar****, gombal ****tingkat dewa****.**)

###

END?

###

A/N: Gak yakin ini bakal saya tamatin, ato di lanjutin lagi. Jujur, sekarang saya jadi kecanduan gombal – menggombal dan galau – menggalau. Saya sampe berasa punya segmen penggombalan dan penggalauan sendiri di twitter. Dan pasti ada aja orang yang kena (terutama pas lagi segmen penggalauan). Yah, gitu deh. Maafkan otak random saya. Mudah – mudahan masih pada berkenan ngebaca fanfict saya. Mata ne~

*Mind to review?*


End file.
